When I Met You
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Kakashi is a single parent raising Sasuke on his own. He doesn't have any interest in finding love and would rather focus on his job and son. He meets Sasuke's friend Naruto and the boy's father Iruka, and suddenly his whole world stops spinning on its axis. It is then Kakashi realizes that he may have found the one.
1. Chapter 1

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 1

I sighed as I locked up my classroom door as the last student left for the day. Another day of teaching high school students has come and gone, and now I have the weekend to spend with my pride and joy, Sasuke.

Sasuke was my son, though not by blood. He is the son of Chief Fugaku Uchiha, the most respected man next to the mayor in Konoha City. Fugaku was friends with my father who was killed in the line of duty, and Fugaku looked out for me even though I was in my late teen years by that point. In becoming close to Fugaku and his wife Mikoto, I in turn became close to their child Itachi. I was twenty-one when Fugaku's second son Sasuke was born and Fugaku appointed me his godfather and for me to take care of him should anything happen to him and his wife.

It wasn't until the next year that Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi were returning from Itachi's school decathelon did I receive the news. A drunk driver T-boned their car and forced them onto the railroad tracks right in front of an oncoming train. Mikoto had died on impact from the car, and Itachi had died on impact from the train. Fugaku had still been holding onto life as he was rushed to the hospital. I had been babysitting Sasuke and studying for my teachers' education degree that I was called to hurry to the hospital. I rushed with Sasuke to the hospital and immediately went to Fugaku's room in the ICU. He wanted to hold his son one more time, and while doing so, he told me to officially adopt Sasuke and to take care of him of him. Anything else that needed to be done would be dealt with by his lawyer and stated in his will. He had looked at Sasuke in his arms and told him he loved him before closing his eyes for the very last time.

And since that day, I have been Sasuke's father. Sasuke didn't remember any of it as he had been only one year old at the time, but he sometimes would tell me he had dreams of his real father. Yes, he knew he was adopted but it didn't bother him. And that had been seven years ago, so it was in the past.

Walking out of the school building, I went to my car in the parking lot and got in my black Jaguar. Starting the engine, I buckled up and drove into the street to the elementary school to pick up Sasuke. About twenty minutes later, I made it to the elementary school. Konoha Elementary, the sign at the entrance said. I found a parking spot and got out of my car before walking toward the front of the school where a bunch of other parents were waiting. I was getting a lot of adoring looks from the women that were wait, many of them married, others single parents, or some obviously older sisters that I was pretty positive I saw leave the school around the time I did.

That was probably another one of the things that I was always badgered about by my friends. Why wasn't I settling down yet, especially since I had a kid? Frankly I wasn't interested in finding a significant other or life partner. I mean, I was bisexual so I had options, but I knew that when I decided to finally start searching, it would have to be "the one" and not just some random person that I feel comfortable. I remember Mikoto telling me that I would know who my other half would be. She said that it would feel like the world would stop spinning on its axis and my heart would experience the most pain it had ever felt. I wasn't so sure I wanted to experience that, truth be told, but if I ever came across my special person, I'd have no choice but to.

The school bell rang and a minute later, little children were running out of the building to their respective parents. I waited patiently for my own child, and pretty soon he appeared with a slightly shorter blond boy next to him. Walking up to me Sasuke gave a small smile and said, "Hi, dad."

"Hello, Sasuke. Who's your friend?"

The blond boy smiled brightly and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Umino! Believe it!"

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Sasuke smiled and affectionately said, "Dobe."

The black haired boy looked up at me and said, "I want Naruto to spend the night tonight." It was said with so much straightforwardness, it was almost like he was daring me to refuse. I could have, but I was free for the weekend and didn't see any problem with it. Besides, Sasuke wasn't a social creature, so the fact that he actually had a friend and wanted them to stay over nonetheless was a surprise to me.

Nodding I replied, "Sure he can stay, but we have to ask his parents first."

"My Daddy-Iruka will be here soon! You can ask him!" Naruto said bouncing on his toes. I couldn't help but smile at his childish innocence. No wonder my son chose this boy as a friend; he was his complete opposite. We didn't have to wait long because two minutes later, a voice behind me yelled, "Naruto!"

The blond boy grinned brightly and took off running around me. I turned to see him run into the arms of a brunette man with tan skin as he knelt on the ground. They hugged with wide smiles on their faces before the man straightened up and walked over to where Sasuke and I were standing. As the man got closer, I noticed his chocolate locks were pulled back into a ponytail, he had brown eyes, and a scar running across his nose from cheekbone to cheekbone. He looked up at me as I was a little taller than him and gave me a toothy grin.

"Hi, I'm Iruka Umino. You must be Sasuke's dad," the man named Iruka said.

It was then that it happened, just as Mikoto had once said. Looking into his brown eyes, I felt the world stop spinning on its axis and my heart was in more pain than I've ever known. This man was my special person, my destined other half.


	2. Chapter 2

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 2

Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes off of Iruka as he watched him talk to Naruto. The man was beautiful and so very captivating. Kakashi didn't realize that Iruka had asked him a question until a tan hand waved back and forth in front of his face. Blinking in surprise, Kakashi said, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Iruka smiled and let out a small chuckle. This silver haired man was amusing and very handsome. It was obvious that he had completely zoned out the moment he laid eyes on him. Shaking his head in amusement, he said, "I asked you your name."

"Oh, it's Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi replied, feeling a little stupid for not introducing himself when Iruka had. Instead he had stood there and gawked at him like an idiot. His heart fluttered when Iruka smiled before asking Naruto if he was ready to go home. Sasuke stepped up and tugged on the tan man's pant leg before saying, "Actually, Mr. Iruka, I was wondering would it be okay for Naruto to spend with me tonight."

Iruka smiled at the child's politeness and looked over to see his own blond bundle of joy bouncing in anticipation. Deciding to allow this, he told Sasuke that Naruto could go with him as long as Kakashi approved. Kakashi immediately told him that he did and wouldn't mind if Naruto wanted to stay until Sunday. Iruka smiled and said that would be fine.

"Naruto and I will be over later so I can drop him off and make sure he'll be settled," Iruka said while Naruto cheered and hugged his best friend who was trying to push him off.

"Alright, let me just give you my address and then we can be on our way," Kakashi said. Taking out a pen and a blank piece of paper he had in his pants pocket, he wrote down his address and handed it off to the beautiful man. Their fingers brushed against one another, causing not only Kakashi, but Iruka to feel the little tingle pass through them. Iruka blushed at what the slight contact had done and put the paper in his own pocket. Taking the blond boy's hand, he told them he would see them later and walked away to his car, Naruto skipping along beside of him.

Kakashi stood transfixed as he watched them walk away, his eyes never leaving the back of Iruka's head. Even when the car pulled out of the parking lot and drove away until it was out of sight, he never stopped looking. It wasn't until Sasuke poked him in the side did he snap out of it. Looking down, he almost blushed at the look his son was giving him, Sasuke was by no means stupid, and he knew what the look his father was giving Naruto's dad was. It was the same look all the girls gave him in class, only not as obvious.

Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly and ushered Sasuke towards his car. He waited until both the driver's side door and the back door were closed and Sasuke had buckled himself in before starting the car and pulling out of the elementary school parking lot. There was a comfortable silence that fell as he drove on towards home, and the whole way there, the silver haired man couldn't stop thinking about the most perfect being he had met just minutes ago. Kakashi knew that Iruka was the one for him. Sure it seemed a little early to be so presumptuous, but if there was anything Kakashi knew he would ever feel completely confident about, it would be about the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had never been interested in lifelong love before, but that was because no one was appealing to him. But Iruka, Iruka as different.

Fifteen minutes later Kakashi pulled into the driveway of his house and him and Sasuke climbed out of the car. Unlocking the door and opening it, the man allowed his son to enter before him and then closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Sasuke, do you have homework to do?" Kakashi asked the dark haired boy.

"No, Ebisu-sensei said that since everyone made grades on our quiz today, we don't have any homework this weekend," Sasuke answered, a hint of pride in his voice.

Kakashi nodded and told him to take his book bag up to his room and tidy the room if it needed it. As Sasuke headed upstairs, Kakashi went to the kitchen to see what snacks were in the pantry for the boys to have. The only thing in there was Quaker Rice Cakes; they were Sasuke's but Kakashi was positive Naruto wasn't going to eat them. Realizing he needed to make a quick trip to the grocery store, Kakashi called his adopted son back down the stairs and they left to head towards the store.

Twenty-five minutes later the two returned to their house carrying in a variety of snacks, ranging from chips to fruit snacks to Pop-Tarts. For drinks he had gotten Caprisons, Hi-Cis, two jugs of Hawaiian Punch, and a case of bottled water. As far as dinner for tonight, Kakashi planned to order out; he figured pizza was the way to go. Just as they finished putting everything away, the doorbell rang. A rare smile stretched along Sasuke's face and he ran to answer the door.

"Sasuke!" a loud voice sounded. Kakashi heard a light grunt followed by a soft 'dobe'. The man walked out of the kitchen and saw Naruto pull away from Sasuke and begin talking animatedly with him. Iruka was watching the two in amusement before he turned his eyes to the silver haired man.

"Hello again, Kakashi," Iruka said with a grin. Kakashi noticed a light blush dusting across the other man's nose, emphasizing the scar there. It made Kakashi want to press kisses along the mark as he held him close. But he knew that wouldn't happen until he began to court Iruka. Smiling back he said, "Hey."

Iruka grinned a little wider before handing Naruto his orange book bag. He told him to be good and not cause Kakashi too much trouble. Naruto nodded and agreed before giving his father a hug. Once they let go, Sasuke pulled Naruto towards the stairs to head to his room. Iruka shook his head and said, "Thank you for letting Naruto stay here this weekend."

"Maa, it's no trouble," Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head. "Also, I've never seen Sasuke so eager to have a friend over."

"Same for Naruto. When we first moved here to Konoha City and I enrolled Naruto in the elementary school, I was hoping he'd make some friends. He's a very social kid and it's easy for him to make friends, so when I picked him up after his first day, I was shocked to see him in tears," Iruka said, a sad smile on his face. "No one seemed to want to be his friend for the whole week. And Ebisu-sensei told me he was being shunned and made fun of because of his short size and birthmarks on his cheeks. It saddened me when he said that he didn't want to go back. I encouraged him to give it one more chance and if he didn't like it there, I would home school him. I have a degree in Elementary Education, so I'm technically certified."

Kakashi was surprised to hear this. How could such a bright and happy child like Naruto not have more than one friend? And how could no one like him? Even Kakashi found that he liked the little blond boy. He heard Iruka sigh before seeing him smile.

"He went back to school the next week, and when the day was over, he was all smiles. He told me he had finally made a friend, and that his name was Sasuke. I was so happy and thought that I should thank the boy's parents if I ever met them. So thank you, Kakashi," Iruka said, his brown eyes shining.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head again before saying, "Maa, it's nothing, Iruka. Besides, Sasuke did the work and became his friend." Iruka laughed and replied, "Still, Sasuke was raised to be kind to others; that I can see. And he makes Naruto happy, so again, thank you."

The two adults looked at each other, not saying anything for a while. The only sound that could be heard was the giggling of Naruto from upstairs. After another minute of silence, Iruka tugged on his ponytail before saying, "Well, I'd better get going now. I have to get back to my business. I'll see you later."

And with that, Iruka turned and opened the door before walking out. Kakashi almost let him go, but quickly went after him and caught him before he reached his car.

"Iruka!" Kakashi said grabbing the brunette's wrist. Iruka turned to look at the other man surprised. Kakashi collected himself before asking, "I was wondering, if you don't mind, would you like to spend some time together? You know, to get to know each other better and stuff?" Yeah, that was smooth.

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a moment as a blush appeared on his face. He then smiled and nodded before bidding him farewell and got into his car. Kakashi stood and watched the other man drive away before heading back inside. He couldn't keep the goofy smile off of his face as he sat down on the couch, thinking of his possible date (if he could call it that) with Iruka. Yep, everything seemed to be going well.


	3. Chapter 3

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 3

It was around six o' clock when Kakashi called and order a pepperoni pizza and a side order of barbeque wings for dinner. He made sure to include some celery and carrot sticks with ranch to dip them in so the boys would have a bit of vegetables on their plates. He didn't think Iruka would like it if he didn't make sure Naruto ate some healthy foods. But he couldn't help but feel like he was floating on air. Iruka had agreed to go out on a date with him! Well, it wasn't a date per say, but they were going to get to know each other and he hoped that in the future they would date.

When the pizza and wings arrived twenty-five minutes later, he set the boxes on the kitchen table and set three plates in front of an empty chair. He poured some Hawaiian Punch into three glasses and set them in front of the plates before stepping out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

Silently moving down the hallway, Kakashi reached Sasuke's room and peered inside, leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face. Sasuke and Naruto were playing a game of checkers. A simple game, but the smile that was on Sasuke's face as the two young boys played made the silver haired man's heart warm. His son was happy and was showing happiness, and it was all thanks to the little blond boy sitting across the board from him. Naruto jumped one of Sasuke's black pieces and landed on the edge of the board before saying, "King me." The little raven rolled his eyes and did as he was told before he made his own move, easily jumping all of Naruto's red pieces until the only pieces left on the board was the black ones and Naruto's stacked red pieces. Naruto frowned and looked at his best friend before pointing at him and yelling, "Hey! You cheated!"

"Did not, you're just a dobe," Sasuke said with a triumphant smirk. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and blew a raspberry, making Sasuke giggle and Kakahi chuckled softly. The noise caught both of the boys' attention and they turned to see the man standing leaning in the doorway, an amused smile on his face.

"The pizza is here. Go wash up and meet me downstairs to eat," Kakashi said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded and got up out of the floor and left Sasuke's bedroom, heading to the bathroom to do as they were told. Kakashi headed back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, listening to Sasuke's and Naruto's conversation about how frogs either did or didn't make awesome pets. Apparently the little blond thought they did and was standing his ground towards his friend's opposition. Pretty soon the boys made their way downstairs to the kitchen and each took a place at the table in front of a plate. The three of them held their hands together and said, "Itadakimasu."

Kakashi served each boy a piece of pizza and two barbeque wings each before serving himself. As they ate, they had easy conversation, Kakashi asking Naruto from time to time about his friendship with his son, and occasionally about Iruka. He enjoyed learning about the tan man he was going to pursue through the eyes of his son. He was surprised to hear that the business Iruka ran was actually a bakery. So Iruka was certified to teach and had his own baking business. The man was absolutely amazing to Kakashi and he couldn't wait to get to know him more.

Dinner ended ten minutes later and the silver haired man allowed the boys to share a pack of blueberry flavored Pop-Tarts. The two of them ate them at the table and had a Caprison before heading back upstairs to play Sasuke's Mario Kart game. As Kakashi cleaned up and put the rest of the wings and pizza away, the house phone began to ring. Walking over to the phone on the wall, Kakashi picked it up off the hook and held the phone to his ear, saying, "Hatake residence."

 _"_ _Kakashi? Hi, it's me, Iruka,"_ Iruka's voice came through the speaker. Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat at hearing the beautiful man's voice. Even his voice sounded beautiful! Quickly the man said, "Hello, Iruka. Calling to check on Naruto?"

A nervous chuckle came through as Iruka said, " _Well, kind of. Actually, I was calling to ask you something."_

"Sure, what is it?"

 _"_ _When you asked me if I wanted to get to know you better, you were asking me out on a date, right?"_

"Of course. I like you, Iruka. I know it's a little early, especially since we just met today, but I know what I feel and I want to take you out on a date."

 _"_ _Okay, and I like you too. Just um, just let me know when you want to go out. It will have to be whenever I can get my friend Genma to watch Naruto, though."_

"Yeah, I'll have to get my friend and collegue Raidou to watch Sasuke as well. Maybe they both can watch the kids together."

 _"_ _Yeah, that would be good. Well, thanks for asking me again, Kakashi. Now is it possible for my son to get away from yours so I can tell him 'good night'?"_

Kakashi chuckled and told Iruka to hold on before calling Naruto back down the stairs. He let the boy talk to his adoptive father, listening to them speak and say 'I love you'. Naruto handed Kakashi the phone back with a smile before hurrying back up the stairs to Sasuke's room. Kakashi held the phone back to his ear and spoke a little longer with Iruka before bidding him goodnight and hanging up.

The silver haired man once again couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he went over his conversation with Iruka in his head. Iruka had told him he had looked through the phone book to find his phone number. He was happy that Iruka had called him and wanted to make sure that he had asked him out on a date. Kakashi was definitely sure now that Iruka was the one for him. With the grin still on his face, the man headed upstairs to get his son and his friend ready for bed, hoping that his dreams would be filled with dreams of Iruka that night.


	4. Chapter 4

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 4

 _(3 Weeks Later…)_

Kakashi stared into the mirror anxiously as he tried to tame his spiky hair. Tonight was the night that he was going to take Iruka out on a date. It had been a work in progress trying to figure out what he wanted to do and also arranging with Raidou to watch Sasuke, but he had managed. When he finally managed to get his hair to look as presentable as it was going to, Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and down stairs where his son and Raidou were playing a game of Go Fish, and by the looks of it, Sasuke was winning.

Raidou looked up and smiled at his friend, saying, "Boy, don't you look snazzy. Leather jacket and all; are you taking the motorcycle?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you think it's too much and that I should maybe take the car?" Kakashi said and asked. When his friend shook his head, he grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and walked over to Sasuke, bending down so he was eye level with him. Ruffling his raven hair, he said, "You be good for uncle Raidou, alright? I'll be home later."

"Okay. Have fun with Mr. Iruka," Sasuke said not looking up at his guardian as he concentrated on his game. Kakashi stood and chuckled before bidding them goodbye and leaving the house. He walked over to his precious bike, put on his helmet and cranked the engine up before pulling out of his driveway and riding out into the street. On his way to Iruka's house, Kakashi couldn't help but be excited. He was finally going out on a date with the man he fell for as soon as he saw him. Though he knew he probably should have asked if there was some other significant other in his life first, he couldn't help but be excited. He figured he'd ask Iruka about it later.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the apartment complex that Iruka and Naruto lived in. Parking his motorcycle, he got off it and placed his helmet on the seat before walking up to the large building and climbed the stairs to the second floor. He remembered Iruka telling him he lived on the second floor and four doors down the hall on the right. Reaching the door, the silver haired man took a deep breath and knocked upon the hard wood. Moments later the door opened and he looked down the see Naruto smiling up at him.

"Hi!" Naruto waved happily before hugging the man's legs. Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the blond hair before he was pulled into the apartment by the little boy. Naruto told him to sit before he took off down the hall, yelling, "Daddy-Iruka! Sasuke's dad is here!"

A minute later, Iruka appeared and smiled at the sight of the other man, saying, "Hello, Kakashi." Kakashi smiled and returned the greeting, standing up as soon as Iruka had entered the living room area. He was going to say something when there was a knock at the door, interrupting his thoughts. Iruka went to the door and answered, revealing a hazel haired man wearing a beanie and had a toothpick in his mouth.

"What's up, Iruka?" the man said as he was let inside the apartment.

"Hey, Genma. Thanks again for watching Naruto for me tonight," Iruka said with a smile. Genma waved it off and said, "No worries, man. I'm happy to do so. You haven't been out on a date in two years."

Genma took that time to turn and look at the taller man, regarding him closely. After he did his inspection, he said, "You seem decent enough. And I heard you're also a single dad, so you obviously have no qualms about Iruka having a kid. You better not do anything to hurt him or I'll kill you, make it look like an accident, and dump your body in front of the mayor's building."

"Genma!" Iruka cried embarrassed that his friend would say that to the man he was about to go out on a date on. He really liked Kakashi and didn't want Genma to blow his chances before they even had the first date. Naruto giggled and went to hug the hazel haired man's legs, allowing Genma to pick him up and place him on his hip. Genma smiled at him before turning back to the other two.

"Now go have fun, Iruka. I'll take care of Naruto and put him to bed if he falls asleep before you get back," Genma promised as he waved his friend and date out of the apartment. Iruka nodded and said goodbye to his friend and son before he and Kakashi left his apartment, locking the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry about Genma. He's my best friend and has been protective of me ever since my last breakup two years ago," Iruka said as they walked down the walkway and the stairs.

Kakashi nodded and asked, "So you don't have anyone else in your life?" When he received a shake of the head in answer, he did a happy dance in his head. When they stopped at the motorcycle, the look on the tan man's face let Kakashi know that he'd never been on one before. After reassuring Iruka, he handed him his spare helmet before putting on his own, then sat on the bike, Iruka sitting behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist, making a shiver run down Kakashi's spine, and he started the motorcycle and rode out of the parking lot.

The two of them rode on for almost fifteen minutes before Kakashi turned off the road and into a shopping center. Finding a parking space, he rode into it, stopping the bike and turning it off before pocketing the key. Taking off his helmet he looked over his shoulder to Iruka who was taking off his helmet, smoothing out his ponytail.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Kakashi asked as they got off the motorcycle.

"No, it wasn't. It was a little scary at first, but it was also fun," Iruka said, his face a little flushed. Kakashi chuckled and led Iruka to a restaurant called _Akimichi's Cuisine._ The two of them stepped inside, allowed the host to escort them to a booth for two, and handed them menus before leaving. As soon as the host left, a waitress came and said, "Hello, my name is Ai and I will be your waitress for this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

The two men nodded and both of them ordered sweet tea, though Kakashi also ordered some sake, causing Iruka to blush. Ai smiled and nodded before leaving. Once she was gone, the two of them sat and talked casually while also looking at the menus to choose what they would eat. Five minutes later, Ai returned with their drinks and took their entrée orders before leaving once again.

It wasn't long before Kakashi and Iruka had their food, both of them eating and talking with each other. Kakashi was happy to see that Iruka was indeed having a good time with him. His brown eyes would light up whenever he listened to him speak and they sparkled whenever he laughed. And Kakashi found that he was completely entranced.

"By the way Kakshi, how old are you?" Iruka asked when they had finished eating and were drinking the sake.

"I'm twenty-nine. What about you?" Kakashi asked in return. Iruka blushed a little and answered, "Twenty-five."

The silver haired man was almost surprised by the answer, but found that it didn't matter nor did he care. When the waitress came back with the check, Kakashi paid the fee despite Iruka's protests to let him pay for his own meal. The two of them left the restaurant and walked down to an ice cream parlor in the same shopping center. Iruka insisted on paying this time and Kakashi let him. After they had gotten their ice cream, they walked outside and sat on a bench together, enjoying their delicious ice creams.

"I'm glad you asked me out, Kakashi," Iruka said suddenly. The statement caused Kakashi's heart to speed up its rhythm as he said, "I'm glad you agreed to come when I asked you."

Iruka smiled at him and the two sat in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until after they had finished their ice cream did they head back to the motorcycle. After putting the helmets back on and starting the engine, Kakashi headed back to the apartment complex Iruka lived in.

Upon arrival, Kakashi stopped and allowed Iruka to get off. Iruka took off the spare helmet and looked at his date, smiling as he said, "Thank you for tonight, Kakashi. I had a good time."

"So did I. Does this mean there is a chance for a second date?" Kakashi said as he took off his own helmet, silently hoping that there would be a chance. Iruka grinned and said, "Yes, definitely."

The grin Kakashi gave the brunette caused him to blush more than he had all night. Iruka, noticing he still had the spare helmet in his hands. When he held it out for the older man to take, Kakashi shook his head and told him to keep it. Kakashi then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and asked Iruka to program his number in it. It was ridiculous that he hadn't thought of it in the three weeks that they had been speaking on house phones, but better late than never.

After Iruka did so, Kakashi put his helmet back on and bid Iruka 'goodnight' and 'goodbye' before riding back out into the main road. All the way back to his house, he couldn't keep the goofy grin off of his face. He was guaranteed another date with the beautiful younger man, and he couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 5

 _(2 Months Later…)_

Iruka couldn't believe how smoothly the past two months had gone for him. His bakery business was running nicely, his son was enjoying school finally, and he had been dating the most gorgeous man alive. It was after their third successful date that Kakashi had asked him if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Iruka had been surprised to say the least, but had enthusiastically agreed and hugged him tightly before suddenly planting a kiss on the silver haired man's lips.

Blushing from the memory, Iruka raked his hand through his loose hair and climbed out of bed. He headed down the hall towards the kitchen to start on breakfast for Naruto. It was Friday, but it was a Teacher's Work Day so all the students were home. And since Naruto didn't have school, he was going to take his little ball of sunshine with him to his bakery to help out.

It was when he was finally finished flipping pancakes and had placed the last one on the stack did he hear the little pitter patter of feet coming down the hall. Turning his head Iruka smiled at the sight before him. Naruto was rubbing his eye sleepily with a little fist and was standing there in the oversized t-shirt he wore to bed. Turning off the stove for a while, the tan man walked over to his son and picked him up, saying, "Good morning, Naruto."

"Morning, daddy," the little blond mumbled as he hugged his father. Iruka carried him into the living room and turned on the television, turning the channel to Boomerang so that Naruto could watch _Tom and Jerry._ Once he was settled, Iruka went back to the kitchen to start making bacon and eggs to go with their pancakes. Fifteen minutes later they were done and Iruka called his son to the table to eat. After Naruto sat down with Iruka, the man blessed their food and put a pancake and eggs on Naruto's plate. He gave him some bacon and poured him a glass of apple juice before serving himself.

The two of them ate and talked with each other, enjoying their time together. Iruka finished eating before his son, so he asked, "Are you excited to come to work with me today?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically, saying, "Yes! I want to help you roll the dough for the cookies and stuff!"

Iruka chuckled and reached over to ruffle the blond hair, telling him he could help him. When his son announced he was done eating, Iruka sent him to brush his teeth and wash his face. Naruto nodded and ran down the hallway to the bathroom as his father started cleaning up. It only took Iruka ten minutes to clean up and wash the dishes before he himself went back down the hall. Just as he reached the bathroom, he found Naruto (who had already brushed his teeth) finishing cleaning his face with his orange washcloth. He smiled and told Naruto to put some clothes on and sent him out of the bathroom so he could relieve himself.

After he had done that, as well as brush his own teeth and wash his face, he went back to his room and put on a pair of jeans, followed by a grey t-shirt that said _Umino's Baked Goods._ Going back to the bathroom, he brushed his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Feeling a tug on his leg, he looked down to see Naruto grinning up at him, dressed in blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Iruka smiled back at him and bent down with his brush in hand, brushing the blond hair as best he could, though he knew it would probably never be tamed.

Deeming himself and Naruto ready, he put on his socks and shoes, helped Naruto with his own, and then grabbed their coats, his cell, his wallet, and his keys before they left the apartment. He locked the door behind him and followed Naruto to their car. Helping the child into the backseat, he buckled him in and got into the driver's seat, starting the car once the key was in the ignition. Pulling out of the parking lot of their apartment complex, he drove into the main road and was on the way to his bakery.

It took Iruka roughly eighteen minutes to get to the bakery and he parked in his designated parking spot. He was glad when he saw that it was already open and that there were already customers inside. He was glad he could trust Hayate to open up for him, unlike Genma and Anko. As much as he loved his friends, he wouldn't dare let them open his shop before he got there.

Iruka turned the car off and got out, putting the keys in his pocket. He helped Naruto out of the car and walked hand in hand with him into the bakery. Upon entering he was greeted with many 'hellos' by his coworkers. Anko, who had just handed someone a box of a half dozen doughnuts and a coffee, smiled at them and said, "Hey, Iruka. Hi, little Naruto!"

"Anko!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran around the counter to the dark haired woman to hug her. Iruka grinned as Anko bent down and came back up with Naruto in her arms, hugging him tightly before placing him on the counter. The two of them started talking when Genma showed up next to Iruka, tapping him on the shoulder. Turning to face the hazel haired man, he said, "Hello, Genma? Has business been good so far?"

Genma nodded and said, "Yeah, it's been great. We've had about fifty to sixty people come in since we've been open."

"That's good, that's good," Iruka said while nodding. He was about to walk around the counter when Genma grabbed his arm and held him back. Genma gave him a mischevious look. Suddenly very cautious, Iruka said, "What is it now, Genma?"

"Nothing really, except that guy you're dating now is sitting over there with his kid," Genma said, pointing at a table near the window. And there was Kakashi with a cup of coffee, talking quietly with Sasuke who had a plain homemade bagel and milk.

The tan man felt his heart pick up its speed in beating as he gazed at the silver haired man. He couldn't help himself, Kakashi was just really handsome and he liked him a lot. Walking towards them, he worked to get his heartbeat back under control before reaching their table, but no such luck.

Kakashi looked up when he saw a figure approaching his and Sasuke's table. Grinning at seeing his boyfriend, he said, "Hello, Iruka." He stood up and hugged the younger man, giving him a kiss on the lips. Iruka blushed and responded with, "Hello, Kakashi. And hello, Sasuke."

The boy nodded and waved before biting into his half eaten bagel. Iruka chuckled and hugged the older man, saying, "It's a Teacher Work Day today. What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here or anything like that, but I was just wondering."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Yes, it is. And I'm here because I was hoping that while I get things done at the high school today for lessons next week, would you mind taking care of Sasuke. He likes you, after all."

Sasuke glared at his adoptive father, a slight flush on his cheeks. Iruka giggled at his expression before looking back up into Kakashi's dark grey eyes, saying, "Of course I will. I've got Naruto with me as well, and he's going to help me with the baking. Sasuke can help to if he wants to."

"Did you hear that, Sasuke? Naruto is here and is going to help Iruka make things. Do you want to help?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, please," Sasuke said standing up from the table to running over to the counter where Naruto greeted him happily. Kakashi shook his head before turning back to his younger boyfriend, saying, "Well, I need to get going, but I will see you when I'm done."

"Okay, I'll be here," Iruka said. The two of them hugged again and kissed for a few seconds before saying goodbye. Iruka watched Kakashi walk out the door and sighed before walking behind the counter of his shop, telling the two children to follow him into the back where all of the baking was done. It was going to be a long day and with the amount of customers coming in already, he was going to need all of the help he could get, even if it was from two sets of small hands. But even so, Iruka couldn't help but smile knowing he would see Kakashi again later on.


	6. Chapter 6

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 6

Kakashi sighed as he finally finished up his work, finishing his duties for the Teacher's Work Day. It hadn't taken him too long, as he finished at least three hours earlier than the rest of the teacher's, but he was glad it was over. He began to pack up his things, intent on leaving the school building and heading to Iruka's bakery to see him, his son, and his own child. He smiled as he thought of the younger man and his delicious looking tan skin. Man, what he wanted to do to that man. Kakashi knew it was a bit early in their relationship, but he knew that Iruka was the one for him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Raidou asked as he stuck his head inside Kakashi's classroom. Raidou's class was right down the hall from Kakashi's and he, like Kakashi, had finished his work early.

"Yeah, let's go," Kakashi said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He exited his classroom, locked the door, and headed out of the school building with Raidou.

As the two of them walked, Raidou asked, "How are things going with Iruka?"

Kakashi smiled and answered, "They're going great. I'm actually on my way to see him right now. He also watched Sasuke for me, so I need to pick up my kid."

"That's nice of him. You said he owns a bakery, right? I think I'll come too; a homemade treat sounds great right now," Raidou said as he rubbed his stomach.

The two men went to their separate cars and got inside, starting them and driving out of the parking lot into the traffic on the main road. Raidou followed Kakashi all the way to the busy bakery. He was impressed with the amount of cars in the parking lot. Getting out of his car, he read the name of the building.

"Umino's Baked Goods, huh?" Raidou said as he followed the silver haired man inside.

"It's his last name," Kakashi said absentmindedly, eyes scanning the place intent on finding his boyfriend. Not seeing him, he went over to the counter where Genma was making a specialty brew of coffee for a customer. He waited until the slightly younger man served it to the awaiting customer before getting his attention. He waved at him and said, "Yo."

Genma looked at him before smirking, saying, "Welcome back, Lover Boy." His hazel eyes drifted to the tan man standing next to Kakashi, his eyes widening and his smirk turning into a flirtatious smile. "And hello to you too, handsome."

Raidou blushed a bit and rubbed his scarred cheek, chuckling and giving his reply. Kakashi rolled his eyes as it became apparent that Genma and Raidou were going to be talking. His eyes found Hayate who was wiping off the counter, walking over to him instead. Hayate looked up at him for a moment before looking back down, saying, "He's in the back."

Kakashi nodded and walked around the counter, walking into the back where all the baking was done. He wasn't surprised to find his boyfriend and the boys here. He was however, very surprised at the sight that fell before him.

Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke were all covered in flour, though it seemed that Sasuke and Naruto had the worst of it. Both of the boys were glaring at each other while Iruka was firmly scolding both of them. Anko was also there, though she was busy sweeping flour and giggling to herself. Iruka finished scolding the boys before he took notice of Kakashi. He blushed as he realized his state, wishing he looked more presentable than he did now that his boyfriend was here. Sasuke took notice of his father as well and walked over to him, leaning into his right side and getting that side of Kakashi's body covered with flour as well.

"Uh, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka sighed and said, "It seemed that a bit of playful competition for baking simple chocolate chip cookies turned into an all out war. I left them alone for one minute, and I come back and find them flinging flour at each other."

"Sasuke started it!" Naruto immediately accused, point an accusing finger at his best friend.

"No, you did, dobe," Sasuke said calmly, though he was glaring at the blond boy.

"It doesn't matter who started it. You both should be ashamed. You were supposed to help Iruka, not waste his ingredients. He needs flour to make his treats, and you both wasted it by fighting. You know he has to go and buy some more now? Now apologize," Kakashi said as he looked at the boys expectantly.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked down and flushed in shame. Sasuke was the first to apologize, followed by Naruto who went and hugged Iruka's legs, tears of shame and guilt standing in his eyes. Iruka bent down and hugged his son, telling him it was okay and wiping his tears. Sasuke also walked over to and hugged Iruka, happy that he was also forgiven. Iruka stood back up and said, "Anko, I think the boys and I need a shower. I'll be leaving early, so can you tell Hayate to lock up for me?"

"Aww, why can't I lock up?" Anko whined, leaning against the broom stick.

"If I let you lock up, will you promise not to light the kitchen on fire again?" Iruka asked as he gave the dark haired woman a stern look. When Anko nodded quickly, he sighed and gave in. Anko smiled brightly and promised that she would close up as soon as it was closing time, promising to clean and everything else before going home. Iruka told her he was going to hold her to that. He said goodbye and ushered Sasuke and Naruto back towards the front. He led them and Kakashi back out into the open, ignoring the looks and fond smiles of the customers as they stared at their flour covered forms. The customers were used to seeing the owner and his son covered in white powder, but they were amused at the large amount on them this time.

Iruka said goodbye to Hayate and was going to do the same to Genma, only to see Genma leaning over the counter and inches from Raidou's face as he was about to kiss him. Clearing his throat, he watched as Genma quickly pulled away from Raidou and smiled as he noticed the way their faces turned red. Kakashi shook his head and said, "Iruka, this is my friend and colleague Raidou. Raidou, this is Iruka, my boyfriend.

Raidou shook the other tan man's hand, saying, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I hope you don't plan on letting Genma seduce you in my shop. I really don't want a complaint about indecency from my employees during their working hour," Iruka said, giving the hazel man a pointed look. Genma rolled his eyes before taking out his notepad and pen, writing down his number and handing it to Raidou before going back to work. Raidou smiled and told Kakashi he would see him later before leaving the shop. Iruka chuckled as he, Kakashi, and their sons left and went to their individual cars. Kakashi buckled Sasuke in and shut his door before jogging over to Iruka who was about to get in the driver's seat of his own car.

"Iruka, wait. Are you busy tomorrow?" Kakashi asked him. When Iruka shook his head, he smiled and said, "Good, because I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow night."

Iruka smiled and said, "That would be great. Okay, I'll call you later on tonight."

Kakashi nodded and gave Iruka a kiss before letting him get in his car, waving to Naruto who was waving back. He walked back over to his car and got inside, buckling himself in after looking to see Sasuke giving him a small smile. The silver haired man chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, getting himself ready to have to wash off flour from his son. Flour and water don't mix on people and clothes, but he knew it had to be done.

Reaching his house, he and Sasuke got out of the car and walked inside, immediately heading upstairs to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, Sasuke was clean and flour-free, dressed in some clean clothes and reading a book on the couch. Kakashi was watching the news next to him when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID, seeing Raidou's name flash on it. He swiped the green talk button and held the cellular device to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Kakashi, I think I'm in love,"_ Raidou told him in a dreamy voice.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile, saying, "You're really into that pervert?"

Raidou scoffed into the phone and said, _"You're one to talk. You used to read porn in public and still do. I've seen your Icha Icha collection. If Genma's a pervert, you're an even bigger one."_

"Whatever, man. But are you serious about him?"

 _"_ _Yeah, I think I am. Just talking to him for that little bit had my world to stop spinning. Meeting him felt like it changed my life. It's like, like I just know he's the one for me, like he's the one I'm supposed to be with. Does that sound weird?"_

"No, it doesn't. That is exactly how I felt when I met Iruka for the first time."

 _"_ _Okay, thanks. Just wanted to make sure I didn't sound crazy for already professing that I'm in love with someone I just met."_

"Hey, if you feel that Genma is the one for you, then don't hold back. You're thirty already, Raidou. It's about time you found someone, and I'm glad you did."

 _"_ _Thanks, Kakashi. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

"Bye," Kakashi said before hanging up. A poke caught his attention, making him look to see Sasuke looking at him with an intent look on his face. When he asked him what he wanted, he was surprised by his question.

"Dad, do you love Mr. Iruka?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before smiling fondly. Reaching over he lifted his son from the couch and sat him on his lap, saying, "I think you mean am I in love with Iruka. And if that is what you mean, then yes, I am in love with Iruka. He's the one I'm supposed to be with."

Sasuke nodded and asked him how he knew that. Kakashi told him that he just knew, and one day in the future, he would know too. Sasuke nodded and said, "Well, I know for sure that my intended is not Naruto. Especially since he is going to be my brother one day."

The man couldn't help but laugh at his son's statement, tickling him a little before standing with him in his arms. They went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, all the while thoughts of Iruka filled Kakashi's head, as well as the thoughts of a family with him, Naruto, and Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 7

Kakashi sat in his house waiting for Iruka to arrive. His boyfriend was bringing Naruto over to keep Sasuke company while they were out on their date. Kakashi had hit up his best friend (though he would never admit it) Gai and asked him if he wouldn't mind watching his and his boyfriend's kids. After being thanked tremendously by the man for allowing him the honor of watching such young and enjoyable children, he hung up on him after telling him to be at his home in an hour. By the time Gai did arrive, it was half an hour early, what Kakashi just shrugged it off and finished getting ready.

About fifteen minutes of waiting and there was finally a knock on the door. Kakashi stood from his couch and walked over to the front door, opening it to reveal Iruka and Naruto, both of them grinning up at him. The silver haired man smiled back and let them inside, stopping Iruka to kiss him on the cheek before closing the door behind them.

"Hi Kakashi, hi Sasuke," Iruka greeted, laughing when his little blond yelled out Sasuke's name and ran to hug him, Sasuke grumbling and half-heartedly trying to push his best friend off of him.

"Hello. Iruka, this is my friend Might Gai. Gai, this is my boyfriend Iruka Umino," Kakashi said, introducing the two. Iruka smiled and held out his hand to shake Gai's, but was surprised when he was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug and pulled off of the ground by the tall man.

Gai hugged Iruka tighter and exclaimed, "Oh, dear Iruka! Thank you so much for being the one to let my Eternal Rival fall in love with! He had never experienced love before and now he is! Thank you so much!"

Kakashi sighed and pulled the brunette away from his eccentric friend. After making sure Iruka was alright, he said, "Gai, just watch the kids for us until we come back. If they get hungry there are frozen kiddy meals in the freezer."

"Nonsense! I shall cook for these wonderful boys so that they will grow to be strong and youthful!" Gai exclaimed, giving the adults a thumbs up. Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion, wondering why this man was so strange. Sasuke shook his head to tell him not to ask.

Iruka chuckled a little before telling Naruto he would see him later. Naruto rushed to hug him before going back to Sasuke. Sasuke told them goodbye before pulling Naruto up the stairs to his bedroom. The quicker he left Gai's presence, the better his little mind could handle him being there.

Kakashi and Iruka said goodbye to Gai before walking to Kakashi's car and getting inside it. Kakashi pulled out of his driveway and headed into town. Along the way, Iruka told Kakashi that he found Gai a little strange. The older man laughed and replied that he had known Gai since they had been in high school and that Gai had always been that way. He was some sort of health fanatic and owned his own gym. He had been married once but his wife had died from a brain aneurysm, leaving him and their nine year old son Rock Lee, or just Lee behind.

"That's so sad," Iruka said looking into his lap.

"Yeah, but Gai always looks on the bright side and says that even though his wife is gone, he will continue to be happy and raise Lee the way she would have wanted," Kakashi said as he turned into the parking lot of the restaurant that they would be dining at. Iruka asked where Lee was since he wasn't with Gai, and the answer he got was that Lee was on a karate field trip with his karate class. They were going to stay the night and return in the afternoon tomorrow.

Climbing out of the car, Iruka gasped at the name on the restaurant. Looking at his boyfriend he said, "Kakashi, this is The Golden Leaf. This place is crazy expensive to eat at and getting a reservation is impossible."

Kakashi chuckled as he walked around his car, wrapping an arm around the younger man. Walking him towards the front door, he said, "Don't worry about it, Iruka. Let me treat you, okay? Besides, I reserved a spot here a week in advance."

Iruka shook his head in amusement, not even going to question how Kakashi knew he would say yes to a date with him here. Walking inside Kakashi told the hostess his name, and after finding his reservation led him and Iruka to a table for two. The two of them took a menu from her and waited for a waitress to take their drink orders before leaving. Once she was gone, Iruka looked around in wonder at the expensive décor and the dim ambiance. It was so amazing; he felt out of place seeing as he believed himself to be so normal. And Kakashi was so charming, he fit like a glove here.

"Stop thinking those thought," Kakashi suddenly said. Iruka blinked in surprise and turned to face his boyfriend. Kakashi had a frown on his face as he looked at Iruka. "Stop thinking that you aren't good enough to be at a place like this. You are good enough to be here, and if I didn't think that then I wouldn't have brought you here."

Iruka smiled and said, "Thank you, Kakashi. I'm sorry, it's just that, well…in my last relationship, my ex told me that I wasn't worth taking to a fancy restaurant on a date and that he was only tolerating me and Naruto."

A pale hand reached across the table and gently took the tan one in his, rubbing the back of the hand with its thumb. Kakashi smiled kindly at Iruka and said, "Iruka, I can tell you right now with the utmost certainty that I am not like that ex of yours. I don't tolerate you; I genuinely care about you. I care about both you and Naruto and want to be with you because my feelings are real. You are worth me just as I am worth you, and nothing should convince you otherwise."

The couple smiled at each other, deciding to just enjoy their date and the where the night would take them. They talked, laughed, and ate as they enjoyed each other's company. When they had finished eating and were ready to leave, Kakashi paid and the two of them left the Golden Leaf. The silver haired man drove them towards the beach and parked in the beach parking lot. There weren't a lot of cars there, are it was the evening and beginning to get dark, so they knew that the beach would be almost empty.

Taking off their shoes and socks and rolling up their jeans to their shins, they walked hand in hand along the sand, enjoying the feel of the sand between their toes. Iruka smiled and breathed in the fresh, salty as the wind blowing in from the sea washed over his face. He felt so happy and content at the moment, and even more so when Kakashi stopped walking and wrapped both of his arms around him. Iruka wrapped his arms around him as well, feeling the water from the ocean reach the shore and wash over their feet, getting their feet and ankles wet.

Right here in this moment, both Iruka and Kakashi just knew that the person they were holding in their arms was the one for them. Kakashi had already deduced that he was in love with Iruka, but Iruka hadn't figured that out yet. At least he hadn't until now. Iruka realized that he loved Kakashi, that he was in love with him. They had only been dating for two months officially, but he just felt it in his heart. He was everything Iruka could ever hope for in a partner and on top of that, he treated Naruto kindly and like his own son. And even when he had presented the older man with his baggage, he easily accepted him and made him feel even more special than he already did when he was with him. Yes, he was in love with Kakashi and need to tell him that.

"Kakashi," Iruka said softly.

"Yes, Iruka?" Kakashi replied, pulling away to look the man in his brown eyes.

Iruka swallowed before looking his boyfriend in his grey eyes, softly saying, "I-I love you."

Kakashi felt his world stop again as his heartbeat quickened more than it ever had. Did Iruka just tell him that he loved him? Realization dawned on him that he had and he couldn't help but grin down at the younger man. Bending down he pressed his lips against Iruka's kissing him passionately before saying, "I love you too, Iruka. I've loved you ever since I first met you."

"But we had only just met then," Iruka said with a smile.

"I know, but I just knew that you were the one for me and that I was in love with you. And I'm sure you felt something for me then, too," Kakashi replied. Iruka blushed and nodded making Kakashi chuckle before he claimed his lips again. Their kisses soon turned heated and lust began to cloud their minds.

When they finally stopped kissing, both of them were flushed and panting slightly. Iruka gave Kakashi another kiss before whispering, "Let's go back to my place."

* * *

Kakashi gave an 'oomph' when he fell back against Iruka's bed. Sitting up he caught Iruka taking off his shirt leaving him shirtless before he sat on his lap, yanking his shirt off as well. Once it was gone, Iruka kissed him hungrily, moaning at feeling pale hands caress his bare skin. Kakashi could feel him shiver as he touched him and he was pleased that he emitted this type of reaction from his boyfriend.

Turning them around, the silver haired man pushed the brunette onto his back, hovering over him for a while as he looked him over. The tan skin that was on display was absolutely beautiful, and those large brown doe like eyes were endearing, begging him to finish undressing him. Kakahi yanked Iruka's pants off, throwing them somewhere across the room along with his boxers. He took off his own pants and underwear before lying on top of Iruka, kissing him for all he was worth.

The two of them held each other, gently rocking so that their hardness was rubbing against them. When Kakashi had enough of that, he sat up and yanked Iruka's legs in the air, settling him on his shoulder blades. Iruka groaned when he felt lips and tongue against his entrance and gripped the sheets of his bed tightly in his hands. The tongue was soon replaced with fingers probing him, moving around and stretching him gently. Kakashi soon found his special spot, making him moan loudly and his toes curl. It felt so good and if Kakashi didn't stop soon, he would cum before he was ready to.

Kakashi chuckled at Iruka's flushed face and pulled his fingers out of the tan body and dropping the smooth legs. Iruka sat up and pushed the silver haired man down onto his back before moving down the pale body. Finding his target, Iruka began to stroke his lover's length, listening to Kakashi's breathing get a little heavy. Deciding to try something he hadn't done in years, he placed the throbbing length in his mouth and began to suck, bobbing his head as he enjoyed the taste of Kakashi's hard organ in his mouth. Kakashi himself was enjoying the treatment and was groaning out loud at feeling that wonderful tongue on him. Gently gripping Iruka's hair (which had come undone at some point) and pulled him off of him, telling him he wanted to be inside of him. Iruka nodded and turned around, presenting Kakashi with his stretched and ready entrance and he knelt down so his face and chest were against the bed. Wasting no time, Kakashi moved in behind his younger lover and quickly shoved his length inside of the tan body.

Iruka let out a cry of pleasure at being filled so abruptly, and began to pant in ecstacy as Kakashi moved in and out of him. The feeling was so delicious and Iruka wouldn't trade it for anything. In that moment he knew nothing but Kakashi and the pleasure the older man was drilling into him with every thrust. Kakashi panted as he moved into Iruka, angling his thrusts so that he would make contact with the younger's pleasure spot. When he hit it, Iruka gave a shout and clenched a bit around Kakashi, making him groan again. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, the sound getting faster as Kakashi's thrusts quickened. When Iruka could no longer hold his orgasm in, he released with a yell, his body convulsing and his insides clenching tighter than they had before. Kakashi gave his own small shout as the feeling of those clenching muscles caused him to have his own orgasm, spilling his seed inside of Iruka.

They panted as they caught their breaths, though Iruka was shaking from the aftermath of the pleasure he had just experienced. Kakashi finally got his breathing back under control and pulled his softening length out of Iruka, hearing him moan and watching as his load flowed out of his entrance. The silver haired man got off of the bed and left the bedroom, walking to the bathroom and getting a wash cloth. He wet it and squeezed out the excess water before going back to the bedroom. Kakashi chuckled when he found that Iruka's arms and legs had given way and he had collapsed on his bed. As he cleaned his lover up, he realized that Iruka had fallen into a sated sleep; he must have really exhausted him.

Once he was clean, Kakashi cleaned himself before dropping the cloth on the floor. He then situated Iruka and himself into a comfortable position on the bed, holding his naked body close before pulling Iruka's sheets over them. He kissed Iruka's forehead before finally settling down. Smiling happily, Kakashi fell asleep with the one that he loved.


	8. Chapter 8

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 8

Kakashi chuckled as Iruka slightly limped into the back of his bakery to continue creating his baked goods. It had been two days since they had told each other that they loved each other and had had sex, and Iruka was still feeling a bit of pain in his lower back and buttocks. Kakashi didn't think he worked him that hard, but apparently he did and he had enjoyed every minute of it.

"What is so funny, dad?" Sasuke asked him as he sipped his cranberry juice. Even though it was Monday morning and school was about to start, he and his dad always stopped at Naruto's dad's bakery for morning bagel or coffee or something. Not many people were in there with them so it wasn't as busy as it usually was midday. Also, Kakashi had offered to take Naruto to school for Iruka, which neither of them minded.

Kakashi realized what Sasuke had asked him and told him it was nothing. He wouldn't ever dare tell his son the adult things he had done to his boyfriend. Well, at least not until he was sixteen, but the Sex Ed class that he and Naruto would take when they were thirteen would tell them all about it before hand. But if they wanted to know how that part of his and Iruka's relationship worked, they would have to go to the source, and Kakashi wasn't looking forward to that any time soon.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's loud voice yelled before a blond blur slammed into the little raven, nearly knocking him off of his chair. Sasuke grunted from the impact but gave his best friend a smile anyway as Naruto grinned up at him. Kakashi smiled at the two, happy to see his son being friendly with someone his own age. While he was watching the two eight year olds talk with each other, he noticed in his peripheral a man with silver hair walk into the bakery.

The man looked to be in his mid to late twenties and his hair was shoulder length, possibly a little longer. He looked to be taller than what Iruka stood at, but shorter than Kakashi. The other silver haired man had a frown on his face and he headed to the counter, getting the attention of Hayate.

"Welcome to Umino's Baked Goods, how can I help you this morning?" Hayate asked with a customary smile. The man smirked and said, "Tell Iruka to come out here. Tell him his lover is here to see him."

Alarm bells rang in Kakashi's head, just as a look of confusion and alarm passed over Hayate's. Kakashi told the boys to sit tight for a moment before he stood up to head over to the counter as well. As he was walking over, Genma walked inside the bakery, stopping as soon as he saw the new customer. However, the look of rage that appeared on the normally jovial man's face let Kakashi know this was a person that he already didn't like.

"Oh, hell no; what the fuck are you doing here?" Genma said walking up to the silver haired man.

"Genma, nice to see you again," the man said, smirk still on his face. "I'm just here to see Iruka."

Anko walked out of the kitchen and observed what was happening, a frown marring her face instantly as well. It was obvious this man was not wanted here. Anko leapt over the counter and pushed the man's shoulder, saying, "Get out; you are not wanted here."

The man glared at the woman and said, "Look bitch, I'm not leaving until Iruka walks his ass out here and faces me."

Kakashi was done listening and he grabbed the silver haired man's shoulder, quickly turning him around and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He slammed him against the counter and asked, "Who are you? And what do you want with Iruka?"

"Who am I? Who are you?" the man asked with a frown, struggling to release Kakashi's grip on him.

"What's going on out here?" Iruka's voice asked from the kitchen door. They all looked over at him, seeing his surprised look before it turned to one of fear. "M-Mizuki…"

The man, Mizuki, gave Iruka a smirk and pushed Kakashi away, stalking towards the tan man. With a grin he said, "Hello again, Iruka. It's good to see you again."

Iruka looked as if he was about to hyperventilate and he had a frightened look on his face. Kakashi didn't like the look and he immediately rounded the counter, wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him close. Iruka buried his face in Kakashi's chest, missing the glare Mizuki sent his way, though it did not pass by Kakashi, Genma, or Anko.

"So you have a new lover now. Didn't I tell you that you were mine? No one is taking you away from me!" Mizuki said, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "No one will ever love you because you aren't worth anyone's time. No one will want you except for me, and you know it!"

Kakashi gave a low growl and instinctively reached out with one hand and wrapped it around the other silver haired man's neck. Gripping it tightly he said, "Leave right now and never come back." And with that he shoved him away harshly, watching him cough while wrapping arm back around Iruka's trembling figure.

Mizuki was about to say something else, but he was grabbed by his hair by Genma and dragged towards the exit. Mizuki was yelling and cursing, catching the attention of the customers already inside. Throwing the door open, Genma roughly threw the man out by his hair, calling him an impressive string of foul names. As soon as he was done, he closed the door and looked at the customers before saying, "Everyone out; the bakery is closed for the day.

The customers didn't argue and quickly rushed out of the bakery, not wanting to be around with the obviously tense atmosphere. As soon as the last customer was gone, Genma closed the door and turned the lock before switching the sign from _Open_ to _Closed._

Kakashi was still glaring out the door where he could see Mizuki lurking a bit before he got in his car and left the parking lot. He let out a small sigh of relief, but it didn't stop the sense of foreboding he had about the man. A slight tug on his pant leg had him looking down at Sasuke who was leaning into him a little bit, confusion and worry in his eyes. Naruto was there also, hugging Iruka tightly with tears rolling down his cheeks. Kakashi didn't know who this Mizuki character was, but if he was someone that had harmed Iruka and Naruto in Iruka's past, he would be damned if he ever tried to do it again.

 **Author's Note: This chapter is kind of short, but I will expound more on Mizuki and his part in Iruka's past in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Love, SehunsBae37.**


	9. Chapter 9

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 9

"Can someone tell me who the hell that Mizuki character was?" Kakashi asked, wrapping his arm tighter around Iruka. Iruka had finished crying a few minutes earlier and was now situated on Kakashi's lap, his face hidden in the crook of his neck. Those two, plus Anko and Genma were situated at a table in the dining area of Iruka's bakery while Hayate was at the counter with Sasuke and Naruto, letting them watch cartoon's on his laptop.

Anko sighed, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed and answered, "That's Mizuki, Iruka's ex from two years ago and the biggest douche bag to ever step foot into our lives."

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit. _That_ was the person that made his lover feel worthless, that made him believe he wasn't worth anything? And then he has the balls to come and try to take Iruka back after dumping him? What the hell?

Genma scoffed and said, "He is the worst prick of all pricks. I should've killed him back then and should have today. I would have gladly gone to jail."

"Genma!" Iruka said, lifting his head and looking at Genma, his eyes red and swollen from crying.

"What? I mean every word of it. He freaking raped you, Iruka! He raped and beat you, and permanently scarred Naruto!" Genma said.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had just heard. Mizuki had done something completely despicable to Iruka and had hurt his son. He looked over to the little blond and looked at his whiskered cheeks. He hadn't been sure if they were scars or birthmarks, but now it was apparent that they were scars. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to stay calm for Iruka's sake. His lover didn't need any more stress on top of what he was already feeling.

However, Kakashi wanted to know how the man he loved came to know and willingly date someone like that. Hesitantly he asked, "Iruka, how did you and Mizuki meet?"

Iruka looked up at Kakashi and didn't answer for a moment. After a minute he took deep breath and said, "We were in culinary school together, both specializing in baking. We had to do a project, the first one of the semester, and he was my chosen partner. I had found Mizuki charming and really talented and we became friends even after the project was done. Our feelings began to surpass friendship and one day Mizuki confessed how he felt about me. I had adopted Naruto at the time and he was really kind to him. I already liked Mizuki and figured that if he likes both me and my child, he was a perfect man. We started dating and everything went well, until one day Mizuki's personality changed. It was so sudden it blindsided me. One minute he was the sweet, caring Mizuki that I fell for, and the next he was a controlling, abusive man that I didn't recognize. He had told me that the abuse and rape were his way of showing me that he loved me, and I believed him. Later he began telling me that I was worthless, a waste of space, just horrible things that brought my self-esteem down, but I stayed because I was trying to convince myself that it was because he loved me. I was working on opening a bakery with Mizuki at the time and was trying to find a place to set up shop. I came home one day to tell him I had found a place when I saw him holding Naruto down and cutting his cheeks with a pocketknife. All I can remember was grabbing his baseball bat from the corner and hiting him in the head with it. Mizuki fell unconscious and I immediately set to work on trying to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood and Naruto was crying so badly. When I was able to stop the bleeding I packed both mine and Naruto's bag and left for a hotel. After that I called Genma, who is a high school friend of mine, and asked him if I could stay with him for a bit. I told him what had happened and he immediately said yes and that he would drive from Konoha City to the hotel where I was staying to come and get us."

Iruka was about to say more but a sob escaped his lips instead, causing him to cover his mouth as more tears slid down his cheek. Genma decided to pick up then and said, "I got them and brought them here, taking Naruto to the hospital to be properly looked at. Everything seemed to be okay after that, though I could tell that the emotional scarring would take some time to heal. The reason I know him as well as Anko is because we were having a movie night at my place and Mizuki suddenly showed up. Iruka had answered the door and was instantly punched in the face. That creep tried to choke Iruka and Anko and I immediately jumped on him, beating him and throwing him out. Anko had called the police and gave a statement and a description of him. We all gave a statement but they never found him, and we hadn't seen him since until today."

The silence following the table was tense, so much that Iruka said he needed some air and stepped outside, but not before checking to make sure Mizuki wasn't outside his shop. Kakashi watched him go before taking out his cell phone and calling the principal of the high school, telling him that he wasn't going to be there and to get a substitute. When he had finished his phone call he looked at Genma and Anko, saying, "I'm going to take care of Iruka today. He needs someone with him right now and I think that person should be me."

Genma and Anko nodded and told him to tell Iruka they would lock up and for him to feel better. The silver haired man nodded and called over Sasuke and Naruto. When the two children reached him he told them that they were skipping school today and were going to have a free day with him and Iruka. Neither of the two objected as they understood that what had transpired earlier had put everyone on edge. Also Kakashi didn't feel comfortable with sending both Sasuke and Naruto to school and Mizuki suddenly showing up there.

Anko brought Iruka's belongings from the back and handed them to Kakashi. He thanked her and followed his and Iruka's sons outside where he found Iruka leaning against his car. Approaching his lover he said, "Iruka, I'm going to follow you to your apartment and we're going to stay with you there."

"He slashed my tires," Iruka mumbled before turning his brown eyes to meet Kakashi's grey. Kakashi looked over to see pocketknives piercing each tire of Iruka's car. Giving an annoyed groan Kakashi told Iruka to get in his car and they would go to his apartment together. Iruka nodded and he, the boys, and Kakashi all got into his car and drove towards Iruka's apartment complex.

When they arrived they were surprised to see a crowd outside of the building. Kakahi stopped the car and the four of them got out of the car, walking towards the crowd. Iruka got the attention of the landlord who was talking to a cop. The landlord looked at Iruka and said, "Mr. Umino, you're here. I have to say that I am very sorry."

Confused the brunette asked, "Why? What happened?"

"Your apartment got broken into and was completely destroyed," the cop answered. "There was a message spray painted on your wall. It said, _'I will always find you. Remember you are mine.'_ Do you have a stalker, Mr. Umino?"

Iruka's breath caught in his throat and he took a few deep breaths before nodding. As Iruka talked to the police about Mizuki, Kakashi turned to Naruto who was clinging tightly to Sasuke. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around his best friend protectively as he looked up at his father. Bending down Kakashi asked, "Sasuke, how do you feel about Iruka and Naruto moving in with us?"

Sasuke immediately nodded his head as he hugged Naruto tighter. He wanted to be brave like his daddy and wanted to protect Naruto the way Kakashi seemed to be protecting Iruka.

Kakashi nodded and stood back up, looking out over the crowd of people as he waited for Iruka to finished talking to the cop. And as he did, he saw a brief flash of silver before it darted out of sight. It was Mizuki, it had to have been. The bastard was most likely spying on Iruka to see his reaction to what he had done. Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi vowed to make Mizuki pay for what he had done to Iruka in the past and the present.


	10. Chapter 10

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since Mizuki's sudden return and one week since Iruka and Naruto had moved into the Hatake household. Despite the circumastances that had led to Iruka and Naruto moving in with them, Sasuke and Kakashi were happy to have them in their house. It was almost like having a real family and Sasuke loved it, though he would never admit it.

Genma had insisted Iruka take some time off from work and that he, Anko, and Hayate could run the bakery for him. When Iruka had protested and insisted he needed to be there to bake the goods they sold, Genma told him not to worry and that he and Anko could handle it. Finally Iruka agreed on the condition that Genma didn't slack off whenever Raidou showed up, seeing as every time he did, Genma would stop working to shamelessly flirt with the man. They weren't dating yet, but they were pretty close.

Kakashi had also taken some time off from work as well, somehow successfully persuading the principle to allow him a month's paid leave and to make it up by teaching summer school. Iruka didn't want his lover to do that but understood why. Sasuke and Naruto still went to school and the adults made sure to be at the school to pick them up thirty minutes early. Everything seemed alright, but the underlying fear Iruka felt about Mizuki stalking him was still there. Why did he have to date one of the crazy ones? Now his past was back to haunt him, but this time he had Kakashi who seemed to be hell-bent on making sure Mizuki didn't get within an inch of him.

Currently Kakashi was in the living room helping Naruto with his multiplication problems and Sasuke was reading his book for Reading class. Iruka was in Kakashi's kitchen baking a homemade lemon cake. He had just poured the cake batter into a cake pan when the phone rang. Rinsing his hands off, Iruka dried them on the kitchen towel before walking over to the phone on the wall and answering it.

"Hello? Hatake residence," the tan man answered.

 _"_ _Hello again, Iruka,"_ Mizuki's voice floated through the receiver, sending chills down Iruka's spine. Iruka gasped and dropped the phone, the sound it made on the floor alerting the other three. Kakashi appeared and asked Iruka what was wrong, only to find him staring shocked at the phone that was still lying on the ground.

Bending down Kakashi picked up the phone and held it to his ear, saying, "Who is this?"

 _"_ _I see Iruka's still with you, Hatake. Well guess what? He is mine and always will be. I will get him back, but I first need to eliminate two things standing in my way, and that is you and that bratty kid of Iruka's. I'll be seeing you all sooner than you think,"_ Mizuki said before the line was cut off.

Kakashi snarled and slammed the phone back into its holster on the wall. That bastard had some nerve! Now he was threatening Kakashi and Naruto! The silver haired man didn't know what the other one meant about seeing him soon, but he sure was going to be prepared. The police were taking their sweet time trying to find this man and Kakashi wasn't going to wait anymore, not when Iruka and Naruto's lives were at stake.

Turning to his lover he said, "Iruka, I need you to stay calm, okay? Everything will be alright; I'll take care of Mizuki."

Iruka looked up at him and asked, "How?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I am going to protect you and those boys in there no matter what," Kakashi answered as he pulled the younger man into his arms, embracing him and kissing his forehead. Iruka let out a sigh before nodding and leaving the arms of the man he loved to place his cake in the oven and clean up.

While Iruka was doing that, Kakashi left the kitchen and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Walking into his closet he reached up on the shelf and took down the suitcase he kept there. Taking the suitcase out of the closet he set it on the bed and unlocked it, lifting the lid to reveal the contents of it that he hadn't seen in seven years.

Lying in black velvet was a 500 Magnum Revolver and a Glock 21 handgun, both of which once belonged to Fugaku. The man had given them to Kakashi a week before he died and told him to only use them to protect his family. Sasuke was Fugaku's son and Kakashi's adopted son, so he was family. Then add Iruka and Naruto into the equation, those two finished making up Kakashi's family and he was going to protect them. That crazy ass Mizuki wasn't going to touch any of them if he had anything to do with it. Both of the guns were already loaded, their safety was just on. Taking them out of the suitcase he hid them in his t-shirt drawer for the time being before putting the suitcase back in its place in his closet.

The silver haired man left his bedroom and headed back downstairs where the three most important people to him were situated in the living room. Iruka had taken over for Kakashi to help his son with his math problems. Kakashi sat down next to his own son and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into his side. Sasuke looked up at his father and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything will be just fine very soon. Don't worry about it too much, Sasuke," Kakashi said ruffling the raven hair, making Sasuke groan in annoyance. He couldn't help but chuckle at his son, knowing that ruffling his hair annoyed him.

The sound of Kakashi's chuckle reached Iruka's ears, making him look up at his lover and give him a smile, getting on in return before going back to help the little blond. Kakashi nodded to himself, thinking, _Don't worry, Iruka. I'm going to make sure you, Naruto, and Sasuke with my life, even if I have to die in the process._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is short. I'm hoping to be wrapping up the story pretty soon, hopefully within the next two weeks. Thanks to you all that has been following this story. It means so much to me that you have been enjoying it as it went on. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	11. Chapter 11

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 11

Kakashi lay awake that night in bed spooned against Iruka, listening to the younger man's easy breathing as he slept as he held him close against his chest. He couldn't sleep and couldn't will himself to. He just had an uneasy feeling ever since that phone call from Mizuki. And the feeling of foreboding just kept getting stronger the closer it got towards bedtime. Kakashi felt guilty about it because he realized Iruka knew he was thinking about it and tried to distract him with sex. It worked, but only for that moment and Iruka knew that. And even now as he lay naked with his lover, Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling.

The house was quiet, as it always is when everyone is asleep. But even in the quiet, the noises of the house settling could be heard. Sighing softly he gently unwrapped his arms from around the tan man and untangled his legs from his, moving to the edge of the bed to sit. The silver haired man reached down and grabbed his jeans, deciding to go commando as he put them on. Just as he stood and zipped them, he paused.

Kakashi's sense of hearing was always particularly sharp (which made it hard for his classes to prank him, sneak up on him, whisper to each other in class without getting called out by name, etc.), so he knew he hadn't imagined what he just heard. It sounded like…like the lock on the front door was trying to be picked and the door knob was being turned. Frowning Kakashi silently crept towards the bedroom door, opening it quietly just a crack to hear the front door of his home quietly creak open and footsteps step inside.

"Kakashi?" Iruka's soft voice called from behind him. Kakashi looked to see Iruka sitting up in bed, sheet covering his lower body as he looked at him in concern. Kakashi held a finger to his lips, silently telling his boyfriend to be quiet before continuing to listen downstairs. The footsteps moved towards the staircase before walking past them. The older man opened the bedroom door some more to silently step out and head towards the stairs. Leaning down just enough to get a slight view of his home invader, a flash of shoulder length silver hair was all Kakashi needed to see to know that it was Mizuki.

Letting out a soft grunt, Kakashi quickly moved back to the bedroom and towards his dresser. As he opened his t-shirt drawer, Iruka quietly asked, "Kakashi, what is it? What's going on?"

"He's here," Kakashi answered, his heart clenching from hearing the terrified gasp that left his lover's lips.

Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out the two guns he hid there, looking at them both before turning and holding the 500 Magnum Revolver out to Iruka. Iruka's brown eyes widened in the dark as he asked, "What do you want me to do with that?"

As Kakashi heard Mizuki rattling around in drawers in the kitchen, he placed the gun in his hand and said, "Use it if you have to. I'm going down there to deal with him, and if he makes it past me up here, don't let him reach the kids or cause you any harm."

"What? But I've never used one of these before!"

"It's simple; just pull the hammer down so it's ready to fire, and then pull the trigger to shoot."

"Kakashi-

"Iruka, listen to me. I'm trying to protect you from this homicidal asshole. And if that means dying to do so then I will. And the same goes for those two boys sleeping just down the hall. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, but I don't want it to sound so final. It's like you're telling me 'goodbye'."

Kakashi could see the tears standing in the man's eyes. Iruka was afraid he was going to lose him that night, just like how Kakashi was afraid he might lose him. The older man had already come to terms with him dying for Iruka if that happened, but that didn't mean Iruka was ready. Iruka was right, it did sound final, but it couldn't be helped. Smiling softly Kakashi kissed Iruka passionately on the lips before pulling away.

"Now the gun is already loaded, but you only have five bullets; use them wisely," Kakashi said before taking the Glock 21 handgun, taking its safety off, and leaving the bedroom, silently making his way down the stairs.

* * *

Kakashi made his way to the kitchen silently, keeping to the shadows before pressing his back against the wall right outside the kitchen. He held his breath as he listened but didn't hear anything. Cautiously he peered into the kitchen only to find it empty. Right before he could even think to be confused, a voice asked, "Looking for me?"

Sharp pain filled Kakashi as the blade of a knife plunged into this left shoulder blade. Letting out a cry of pain, Kakashi stumbled away before turning and shooting his gun, the bullet missing Mizuki as he dodged and smashing into the lamp in the corner. He knew the sound woke up Naruto and Sasuke and scared Iruka, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. All that mattered to him was getting rid of the psychotic looking bastard in front of him.

Mizuki grinned evilly at him as he held tightly to Iruka's chef's knife, the blade covered and dripping in Kakashi's blood. The man let out a laugh before saying, "I told you you'd be seeing me soon. And now I'm going to kill you and take Iruka for myself. As I told him before, he's mine."

Kakashi growled and shot at Mizuki again, firing off six more times as he chased him into the living room, almost getting him but just missing him. That was already seven of his thirteen rounds; he needed to be sparing of the other six bullets. Kakashi then noticed an opening to wear he'd be able to get to and shoot Mizuki easily and he took the chance. However, he didn't count on stepping onto one of Naruto's toy cars and slipping and falling. As he hit the ground, the sound of his Glock went off and sharp pain filled his leg.

A scream of pain left the silver haired man's throat, Kakashi grabbing his leg as he felt his blood flow out of the bullet wound. _Damn it all to hell!_ he thought as he hissed in pain. He then realized he had let go of his gun and saw it lying just three feet from him. Unfortunately Mizuki saw it too and lunged for it the same time Kakashi did, however Mizuki kicked Kakashi in his face, making him let out a grunt of pain and reach for his face on instinct.

Mizuki grabbed the gun and stood over Kakashi, pointing the gun at his head with a sadistic grin on his face. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the sound of tiny running footsteps filled the air and descended down the stairs.

"Naruto, stop!" Iruka's voice called as he chased after him dressed in his own jeans and one of Kakashi's t-shirts, the Revolver tucked in his back pocket but hidden by the large shirt.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called as he ran to where the two silver haired men were in the living room. Just as he arrived, Mizuki reached out a grabbed the little blond, shoving him in front of him and holding the Glock to his head.

Iruka's eyes widened as he yelled, "No!"

Naruto began to cry as Mizuki pressed the gun into his temple hard, forcing him to stay put when he tried to pull away. Mizuki's crazed eyes looked at the brunette, his sadistic smile turning into a hysterical laugh as he said, "This wouldn't have to happen if only you had stayed with me, Iruka. But no matter, I'll just kill this brat and your new boy-toy and it will be just you and me. Don't you want that?"

"I want you to give me back my baby and leave us alone!" Iruka cried, moving towards him to get Naruto, but stopped when Mizuki took the gun from Naruto's head and pointed it at him.

Shaking his head Mizuki said in a warning tone, "Ah, ah, ah; I wouldn't if I were you. Now, if you don't want this fucking brat lying in a pool of his own blood you will do what I say. There will be no room for compromise here."

Iruka's breathing was heavy as he tried to keep himself from crying. He knew Mizuki was awful, but to threaten him with Naruto's life was just evil. Brown eyes drifted to where his lover was and he gasped seeing the blood coming from his leg and bare back.

"I see you've noticed what I've already done to him. I hope you like it, because I'm just getting started on what he'll look like once he's completely deformed before dying," Mizuki said, a hint of absolute glee in his voice.

What happened next happened so fast, no one saw it. Despite the pain in his leg, Kakashi pushed himself up into a standing position and rushed at Mizuki, catching him by surprise and punching him in the face. Mizuki let go of Naruto who ran towards his father while the two silver haired men fought each other, Mizuki trying to shoot Kakashi and Kakashi trying to keep Mizuki from shooting him. It was then Iruka thought to use the gun Kakashi had given him. Telling Naruto to stand back, he took the Revolver out of his pocket and aimed it at the struggling men, more specifically on Mizuki. Doing as Kakashi had instructed, he pulled the hammer down and shot a bullet.

However, Iruka closed his eyes as he did so and the bullet did hit a silver haired man, just not the right one. The bullet that was shot hit Kakashi in his hand, causing him to cry out and let go of Mizuki who took the opportunity to shoot Kakashi in the chest.

Everything slowed down to Iruka as he watched Kakashi fall to the ground out of sight behind the couch. Mizuki pointed Kakashi's gun again and fired, the sound echoing in Iruka's ears as well as his scream of Kakashi's name.

Tears fell from Iruka's eyes as rage filled him. So much rage, anger, hate; Iruka felt it all and before he knew it, he had fired the last four bullets he had at Mizuki, each one striking him directly. One bullet hit his hand, making him drop the Glock handgun; one hit him in the neck; one hit him in his hip; the last one was aimed lower and hit Mizuki right in his penis. Mizuki fell to the ground in pain, cursing loudly (though it also sounded like he was choking on blood) before the sound of another gunshot was heard and Mizuki let out a gargled yell.

Iruka quickly ran over to Mizuki to find Sasuke standing over him holding Kakshi's Glock with a serious expression on his face, though Iruka could see fear in his black eyes. Looking at Mizuki, Iruka found another bullet wound in located in Mizuki's arm. Taking the gun from the boy Iruka stomped harshly into Mizuki's stomach before pointing the gun right between his eyes, hissing, "I hope you rot in hell, you despicable piece of shit!" And just like that, Iruka pulled the trigger of the gun, blood splattering on him, the wall, furniture, and floor.

Panting Iruka let out another yell before firing the last bullet left in the gun into Mizuki's head before dropping it and falling to his knees. Tears ran down his face as he cried, barely registering two sets of little arms wrap around him as one child sobbed loudly with him and the other trying to hold his back before they escaped his throat anyway.

Sniffling the young man moved towards Kakashi's body, wanting to see what Mizuki had done. He sobbed harder when he saw that Kakashi had been shot in his left eye. He placed his head on the man's bare, bloodied chest, right over his heart as his body shook from his sobs. Even through the sounds of his, Naruto's, and Sasuke's mixed sobs, heard a sound that filled him with joy.

A heartbeat. It was a heartbeat, followed by another, and more after that. The beats were faint, but they were there. Sitting up, Iruka smiled happily and let out a small cry of happiness. Looking at the two children, he said, "He's still alive!"

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened before they rushed over to hug Iruka and Kakashi as the sound of sirens from police and EMT reached their ears and got closer. Even in the dark moment they had experienced, there was still hope and Iruka prayed that Kakashi would live.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the next to last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much. I love you all for reading. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	12. Chapter 12

When I Met You

KakashixIruka

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I Met You

Chapter 12

Kakashi groaned as he came back to the world of wakefulness. He blinked as his eyes were assaulted with bright white lights. Well, what should have been his eyes was really only one. His left eye was covered for some reason, but his arms felt too heavy to lift to take off whatever was over his eye. It was then he realized that he was in a hospital room.

Releasing another groan Kakashi tried to sit up, but a gentle hand on his chest pushed him back down. Turning his head he saw Iruka smiling down at him, though his brown eyes held concern in them.

"Welcome back, love," Iruka said softly, gently raking his fingers through the soft, spiky silver hair. Kakashi smiled, though it was more of a grimace from the pain in his face as he replied, "Hey."

Iruka felt tears well up in his eyes, but he batted them away before saying, "Let me go get the doctor."

Kakashi was able to grab hold of his boyfriend's wrist before he could leave. Weakly tugging him back towards the bed he said, "Don't go yet. Tell me what happened."

The tan man hesitated to say anything, but then he sighed and nodded. Sitting on the hospital bed, Iruka said, "Mizuki broke into your home and he, he tried to kill you. He shot you in the chest and in the eye. The doctors said that they couldn't save your eye, but they could give you a replacement."

"And what about Mizuki? Is he in jail?" Kakashi asked, not letting the news of his eye bother him at the moment.

"He's dead," Iruka answered softly, looking down into his lap. "I killed him."

The silver haired man stared at his boyfriend in shock before saying softly, "Iruka."

Iruka shook his head and said, "I don't know what came over me. I just, he shot you and I thought you were dead. I just unloaded on him and shot him head. Sasuke shot him, too."

"Sasuke?!" Kakashi exclaimed, coughing afterwards from how dry his throat was.

Iruka instantly presented a Styrofoam cup with a bendy straw to him, telling him to sip slowly. After Kakashi had his fill, Iruka said, "Careful, Kakashi. You've been in here for three weeks."

Three weeks? Has it really been that long? Shaking his head he asked Iruka if the police were charging him for killing Mizuki. He was relieved when Iruka shook his head and told him that he explained that Mizuki was the stalker and had threatened to kill both Kakashi and Naruto. It was determined that Iruka's murdering of Mizuki was an act of self-defense for himself and his family. He also told Kakashi that since his house was where the murder happened and his and Mizuki's blood was all over the living room, the house was blocked off with yellow police tape and that they were currently moved into a hotel room for the time being.

"Though honestly, I don't know if I want to continue living in your house after everything that's happened," Iruka said.

"I know what you mean. We can start looking for homes to live in together if you want. It will be just you, me, and the kids. Our home, _together_ ," Kakashi said, rubbing Iruka's hand with his thumb. Iruka blushed and smiled before softly saying, "I'd like that. Oh Kakashi, I'm so happy you're alive."

The silver haired man smiled and said, "So am I. I can't leave you, Sasuke, and Naruto alone. And I'll continue to protect you so long as I keep breathing."

Their moment was interrupted when the door to Kakashi's hospital room opened and the doctor walked in. She smiled and said, "Glad to see you awake, brat. I didn't think I'd see you in here again anytime soon. You'd think getting hit by a student's car in the school parking lot would be enough to keep you out of the hospital."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Good to see you as well, Tsunade."

Tsuande chuckled before turning to Iruka. She held out her hand and said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Tsunade. I was Kakashi's surgeon when he was in surgery three weeks ago and I've been checking his progress whenever you weren't here."

"Iruka Umino, nice to meet you," Iruka said as he shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for taking care of Kakashi."

"Umino? Oh, I know you. You adopted my grandson while I was overseas. It's alright, I won't take Naruto from you, but I would like to see him from time to time."

"Oh sure. Yes, I would like that, and I think he would, too. He and Kakashi's son are staying with a friend of mine right now, but I'll be sure to tell him when I see him."

"Excellent. Now brat, we almost lost you a few times on the operating table, but I see that you had something to hold on for," Tsunade said, giving a knowing look at Iruka and his and Kakashi's still clasped hands. Chuckling at Iruka's blush, she continued, "Luckily we were able to stabilize you and remove all of the bullets. You lost your left eye from a gunshot, but the bullet exited you head from behind your ear. You are very lucky to be alive, I hope you know that. Now we can refer you get a prosthetic eye, but until then you will have to wear an eye patch."

Kakashi nodded and he and Iruka continued listening to Tsunade's update on Kakashi's condition. She wanted to keep him for another week, especially in regards to him being shot in the eye, but once the week was out and everything seemed normal he could leave. Once she was done she told them she would send a nurse in about an hour or two from then, and then she left.

Iruka turned back to his boyfriend and bent down a kissed Kakashi fully on the lips. When he let go he whispered, "I love you. I love you so much."

"And I love you, more than you'll ever know," Kakashi replied with a loving smile of his own. Lifting his hand he caressed Iruka's tan cheek before cupping it and bringing his lips back down to his.

Kakashi had been positive that Iruka was his one and only the moment he met him, and he knew he was right. He couldn't picture himself with anyone else and he knew that he wouldn't find anyone else that would mean as much to him as Iruka did. And not only did he get someone he would love forever, he also got another son that he would love just as unconditionally as he loved his own. And even through all of the bullshit that he and Iruka went through concerning Mizuki, they were able to pull through and overcome it. When Kakashi met Iruka, he didn't expect his life to take so many different turns, but in the end he was glad that it did. And Kakashi wouldn't change a single thing.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of the story. Thanks so much to all of you that have read, followed and favorited my story. I hope you enjoyed. Love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
